Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2
Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 is the fourth instalment of Clash of Ninja for U.S, and all 4 of the normal control set-ups for the Wii are usable. Gameplay There are 35 characters, including 7 never before seen in a Naruto: Clash of Ninja or Gekitō Ninja Taisen! game. The story present in this game was made exclusively for the game as well. While there is no online, other features include 15 stages, fully animated cutscenes by Studio Pierrot, destructible environments, and the hand seal system from Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2. Exclusive to this game and onwards in the Wii sub series are the ability to use explosive tags/paper bombs (even for characters who don't use ninja tools for their strong attacks). Holding down both dodge buttons (which automatically faces the user towards their foe if their back is turned) and pressing the strong attack button enables the player to toss and plant paper bombs at the cost of 25% chakra, though as an added bonus, players can also use the Wii Remote pointed at the screen to aim paper bombs. This new function enables setups of all sorts such as distance attacking and setting up traps to limit screen space (doing the latter allows for them to be detonated manually at the cost of 12.5% chakra by combining both dodge buttons with the weak attack button instead). Said paper bombs can be used on downed opponents to lift them up to pick them off of the ground for an OTG, damage airborne foes to cause them to land on the ground in a stunned state akin to a throw escape animation (leaving them open to further attacks), and to reset the gravity increase on juggled foes. Paper bombs however, are no different from normal ninja tools and certain projectiles, as they can be deflected. Also note that only thrown paper bombs are unblockable, as they can be blocked if planted on the ground. Players have the ability to turn off obstacles and stage jumping, the latter of which is also accompanied by tier selection, allowing players to play on either one of the two parts of a stage. This effectively doubles the number of stages from 15 to 30, but leaves players unable to stage jump during a fight; however, this trade-off would obviously be intentional. There are ten missions in the game that are altered and specialised for each character chosen, resulting in a total of 350 missions. The Oboro Mode from the [[Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2|second Clash of Ninja]] game now makes a return in the form of Kumite Mode, where the haze clones are replaced by the missing-nin instead. Playable Characters Trivia * This is the first Naruto: Clash of Ninja game to feature original characters; which is to say, new characters who had not previously appeared in any other media and were created specifically for the story of the game. ** Like the first Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution, this game contains a limited amount of content from one of the two un-localised Gekitō Ninja Taisen Gamecube games, with Revolution 2 being a more alternate parallel to Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4. Unlike Revolution to Gekitō Ninja Taisen 3, Revolution 2 compared to Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 has more visual differences from each other, with the notable absence of the Third Hokage and the Sound Five. Characters who have appeared only in Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 and 4'' also make their American début in this game, such as Anko and the new forms of Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Gaara having his second Part I outfit and redone quotes. * The ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution series is North America exclusive, meaning this game series is only available in North America. This means that the original characters (Bando, Kagura, Komachi, and Towa) that appeared in Revolution 2 and 3 have not appeared in any of the Naruto: Clash of Ninja games that are legally sold in Japan. * When Sasuke is chosen, he appears in the game without his forehead protector. However, if he is chosen on a Squad Battle with Cursed Seal Level 2 State Sasuke, he will have his forehead protector on; this is the only time in the game he can played with the forehead protector on. * If the player plays as Tenten, Temari, Sakura, or Ino against Sasuke, each will say something showing they like him. This is also true if the player plays Temari against Neji or Itachi. ** When Yūgao executes her special on Baki, she has one unique line that she does not say to anyone else: "Revenge...for Hayate!" This refers to when Baki killed Hayate Gekkō before the Chūnin Exam Finals. This suggests that during Part I of the Naruto story, Yugao finds out about who Hayate's killer was, though in the actual storyline, it's never revealed if she found out. * Out of all the characters, Kabuto is the only one whose health regenerates half the amount of damage he's taken, which makes him have a strong advantage against other CPU-controlled characters. The HP he recovers is also notably greater than in Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4. * In Squad Battle mode, if the player chooses Naruto and Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto on the same team, it will always start as Naruto and if KOed, he will turn into Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto via a unique cinematic. The same is for Sasuke and Second State Sasuke. It doesn't matter if the player chose the stronger enhanced versions before their normal selves; it will always start as normal version Naruto and normal version Sasuke. ** Likewise, Naruto and Sasuke will have unique quotes if they are pitted under these conditions against each other whenever they transform. ** Also in Squad Battle Mode with the same scheme, once Naruto/Sasuke is KOed and then transforms into his enhanced state, he will have boosted stats that are only available in this mode. Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto will regenerate chakra and his attack power goes up significantly, but his health slowly degenerates. Second State Sasuke will have his chakra regenerate quicker and his guard is increased, but he loses more health when damaged. ** In Naruto's case, it may be a foreshadowing of the demon fox shroud in the Shippūden series, where it is revealed the chakra around Naruto at that time is harmful to those who come into contact with it, even to Naruto himself. This may be even more strongly confirmed, considering during his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End at the end of the first part, Naruto's left arm went numb and was useless during the rest of the fight in his Ultimate Nine-Tailed form. * There is a glitch that occurs occasionally when playing as Kagura. If the player does a normal two-hit B button combo and tries to follow up with a normal special while playing as her, there is a slight chance that Kagura's special will speed up three times faster than normal and hit the opponent before he/she can use a substitution jutsu. Kagura is the only one so far confirmed that can do this with the help of a glitch. * There is a glitch that shows Jiraiya's Clash of Ninja Revolution character selection screen picture. If the player presses the B button repeatedly to go back to the main menu while the character selection screen for 4 players is loading, before the music starts, and continues repeatedly pressing the button as it gets to the selection screen to go back, there is a chance that the picture of Jiraiya will show on all four players character selection pictures as the player go back to the main menu instead of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Temari, who the cursors start on. This also seems to work in Squad Battle mode. * Common to the previous game and the entire Clash of Ninja series, the player can keep attacking opponents even after they're defeated. However in this game, the player can now only attack opponents during defeat if they're in the air long enough for the player to keep hitting them via continuous juggles. * This is the first game in the series to feature paper bombs as a universal unblockable projectile (as well as a universal thrown ninja tool) with the exception of Naruto (when the player transform him into Nine-Tailed state when his health gets low), Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto, Second State Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Might Guy. Those five instead, have their own unblockable attack with either the weak or strong attack button in the explosive tag/paper bomb stance and are able to disarm/destroy set/thrown paper bombs, no matter who or what team set/threw them. ** In the case of both Rock Lee and Guy, they reuse their running weak attack animation for their weak stance attack (which is oddly enough, chakra-cancel-able), and a non-damaging version of their down weak attack for their strong attack stance (which detonates the bombs). ** The bomb stance as a bug, can be used to cancel the landing recovery of airborne attacks, which is also possible in Revolution 3. * Despite it only being out for less than two months at the time (October 21), this game was nominated for Best Fighting Game on the Wii by IGN in its 2008 video game awards. * The game's plot, along with Kagura and Bando, are referenced in Kabuto's bio in the Strategy Guide for Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Most likely this happened because Revolution 2 came out a little more than two weeks before Storm. * Despite it being rated with favourable scores and reviews, many critics rated the game's CPU difficulty as too weak, stating that characters would only substitute when knocked off their feet, and how on the hardest difficult, players could simply do a two-hit combo over and over again and win the match perfectly. This topic also drags the previous game in. ** Likewise, some sources state the reason why Wi-Fi was dropped in the game was for favour of rebalancing most of the characters. Regardless, it would seem many of the newcomers are unbalanced, along with a subset of new glitches that can cause the game notable problems including a few of the aforementioned ones. Playing this game on an emulator via its better hardware however, will prevent most of them from occurring. ** Kurenai on this end, is often seen by the playerbase as a negative balancing issue due to claims of her attacks being both unsafe on block or hit due to oversights in her attacks' properties (such as some moves not launching or knocking down when they should be which makes subsequent followups completely whiff). * A bug that carries over to the remainder of the Wii games is using a team secret technique/special while tagging out the on-point character in a squad battle. As a result, connecting with a team special while this happens will cause the team attack to play without the camera angles altering, causing a majority of glitches and bugs to occur this way. ** Another bug that is in the other games involved with the team special is that they unlike normal specials/secret techniques, do not stop projectile flights during the startup flash. This results in projectiles continuing to hit the character not using the team special during the said flash, or opposing projectiles completely passing through the team special user due to lasting invincibility frames. es:Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2